


eius Lentigines

by holyfreckles



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Canon, Blow Jobs, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Titan!marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyfreckles/pseuds/holyfreckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sight of a strange Titan that doesn't attack anybody leads Jean to discover that his friend, whom he thought was dead, is actually a Shifter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	eius Lentigines

**Author's Note:**

> dont ask me what happened  
> i dont know. i genuinely dont.  
> it was gonna be angsty i swear to god but then it went off-track  
> and   
> blowjobs man.  
> i dont know.  
> dont ask.

God knows what number Expedition this is. No-one’s counting anymore, there have been far too many to continue counting, and from the looks of it, the Scouting Legion are only going to continue to go on Expeditions until they’ve gotten what they want. Despite the years that have passed, they still haven’t reached the basement, and there have been more deaths.

“Commander Kirschtein!”

The sudden voice causes Jean to look over at the soldier who has approached, a small girl who, despite her looks, is actually a veteran. He gives her a nod to show she’s allowed to speak, and she does.

“A strange Titan has been spotted near the Forest. It hasn’t attacked anybody yet, despite us getting fairly close. It notices us, and we tried to pass it off as an Aberrant until it protected its neck.” She reports.

Jean swallows - and turns his head to look at Armin for help. Armin, his head tactician, the entire reason Jean can keep his head in situations including very strange-sounding Titans. Since Hanji retired, Armin’s been in control of Titan-Research. The blond looks back at him, and gives a firm nod - they’re going to look at it for themselves. Once he’s sure that they’re going, Jean takes the flare-gun and loads up a green flare, pointing it in the direction of the forest, before turning his horse in that direction, speeding up a little. He doesn’t have to check to see if Armin and the rest of his little Squad are following, because he knows they are.

They’re obedient, really.

When he reaches the scene, it’s eerily quiet, but he spots the people up in the trees. He scans around until he spots Mikasa and Eren, and the second he’s close enough, he switches to the gear and manages to get up with them. They’re staring down at a larger Titan - it has to be at least sixteen, maybe seventeen meters, but Jean doesn’t study it closely yet.

“What’s the situation?” He asks, glancing as Armin moves to land next Eren. The trio have always stuck close, it’s nice to see. Even when Mikasa became a Squad Leader, and her duties were increased, they always managed to find time for each-other.

“We’ve dubbed it the Gentle Titan,” Eren starts, pointing to the large Titan with a blade, “it protects its neck when attacked, but never kills or injures. It also looks pretty strange..” He swallows and watches as the Gentle Titan turns and looks up at them.

Jean’s breath catches in his throat. He was fifteen the last time he saw that gaze.

A gentle brown gaze, with a puppy-like look to them, but there’s determination lying underneath. The Gentle Titan has skin covering it’s body, aside from around its eyes, and there are small patches over its body where there’s no skin, like running from the corners of its mouth and up its cheeks, and patches around its neck. But those aren’t the most fascinating facts about the so-called Gentle Titan. Freckles scatter its cheeks, shoulders and back, and even its legs. Its jawline is achingly familiar, everything about it is. He can picture the boy whom looked so much like this Titan, Jean feels like he’s going to cry.

“Commander?”

The voice snaps him out of his thoughts and he gives a sideways glance to Mikasa before he looks to the Titan.

“It looks familiar.” Jean admits after a few moments. He can feel Armin’s intense gaze on him, causing the hair along the back of his neck to raise. Trying to play it cool, Jean runs a hand through his hair, before he rubs his stubbled jaw.

“It really does.” Armin says, walking over to stand beside Jean, looking down at the Titan whom continues to gaze up at them. “But Jean, you’re the Commander and this may be a Shifter. No matter who it is, we have to go through legal procedures.” His tone is soft, and Jean shakes his head.

“I know, Armin. I know.” He breathes, before he jumps down from the branch, one of the wires hooking into the Titan’s flesh as he swings himself around. As he expected, it automatically covers its neck, suddenly looking worried, and oh god, the look breaks Jean’s heart, because he knows it. He can feel tears pricking at the corners of his eyes already, but he continues to do the task he was doing - he gets up on the Titan’s head, landing in a crouch. One hand goes to the soft, black hair that covers its head, and he swallows.

“Hey there.” He whispers, and the Titan tilts its head back slightly, a small rumble in the back of its throat assuring Jean it can definitely hear him. “You’re quite something. We’re not going to hurt you. Relax.” He keeps a soothing tone as he speaks, not wanting to startle the Gentle Titan. Despite his reassurances, it doesn’t move its hands from the back of its neck, and continues to stay alert. It doesn’t believe Jean, or it doesn’t understand. Either way, Jean really needs it to relax. “Look, Titan. I need to get to your neck. I promise I won’t kill you, but I can’t promise it won’t hurt a little.” He finds himself absently petting its hair, no longer aware of the soldiers who watch, surprised at their Commander changing from a rough, hardened man, to a gentle boy, speaking to the Titan like it’s a puppy.

And then it moves.

It doesn’t move its arms in the slightest, and Jean has to grab onto its hair to hold on as the Titan begins to walk, right towards one of the smaller Titans that has been watching. One hand moves from the back of its neck, and Jean’s heart is pounding in his chest. It’s reaching towards the other Titan now, and the Commander can only watch in surprise as it tears the nape of the other Titan’s neck clean away. Perfect depth, perfect width. The other Titan falls to the ground and starts to steam as the Gentle Titan straightens up and growls.

“...Good Titan?” Jean doesn’t know what else to say, but the hostile tone in the growl changes to an almost cat-like purr and it tilts its head up slightly, and ever-so-slowly, Jean moves so he can peer over the edge of the Titan’s head, noticing its brown gaze it turned upward as if its been trying to see him. Swallowing thickly, trying to calm his swift-beating heart, the blond wiggles forward somewhat more and lays down, stretching his hands out until he can pet the Titan. He never thought he’d be able to say he’d petted a Titan other than Eren, but here he was. Here he was, with his soldiers watching him, petting a Titan and telling it that it was good for killing another Titan, like a dog. It’s then that Jean gets the idea.

“Hey, Titan?” He questions. The Titan gives an almost questioning growl. “Can you follow us back to the town near the Wall?”   
There’s silence. Jean feels like it’s a lost cause, all he wants to do it to be able to lure the Titan close enough so they can capture it. He wants to find out if who he thinks is inside this Titan is really inside it.

Then there’s a growl of affirmation, and the Titan reaches up and picks Jean from its head and reaches up as far as it can, getting up on its toes just to set him on the branch. Armin, Mikasa and Eren instantly land on the same branch Jean’s been placed on, having been waiting for the Titan do attack, but it hasn’t.

“Your orders?” Armin asks.

“Return to the Walls, do not attack the Titan if it follows. Mikasa, you and the Squad you’re leading for the Expedition will go ahead, get a net prepared.” Jean speaks in a hushed tone, so the Titan can’t hear, but the three understand. Mikasa gestures to her Squad and leaves through the trees, heading to wherever the hell they tied up their horses, while Eren splits off to go to the Squad he’s in. Jean stands up and glances to the Titan, who is watching him keenly, waiting patiently. He doesn’t smile, but he does turn around and heads through the trees until he reaches the outskirts of the forest, getting down to the ground, and thank god someone from his Squad had the sense to tie up their horses. He quickly mounts his as the others do, and begins to ride, sending up a blue flare for retreat as he does so.

Thudding behind him tells him that the Titan is following - but fuck, it’s fast. It’s not following, Jean realises. It’s going ahead. Long limbs move quickly, and it has a focused look as it runs, just ahead of Jean and his Squad. He can’t help but watch how graceful it is for a Titan, until Armin punches his arm to make him look forward.

“We’ll go to the rendezvous point, count our dead and missing and then head straight back to the Karanese District. At least, this time, we may have something useful.” Jean tells the other. He gets a nod in response before they’re riding in silence, nothing but the horses’ hooves on the hard, dry ground and the occasional snort or whinny.

Then there’s a black flare. Jean looks towards it, as does the Gentle Titan, and then the Aberrant comes into sight. It’s fast. Scarily fast. And heading straight for them, having ignored the soldiers who are now tailing it as fast as they can, but they can’t keep up. Jean, Armin and the other Squad members try to speed up, but it’s already on them. On flat ground, the maneuver gear is completely useless, there’s a low chance of it working. _This is it,_ Jean thinks, _this is how we fucking die. What a great fucking Commander I am._

But there’s nothing. He and the others are still riding and not dead or injured. Surprised, he turns to look, and finds the Gentle Titan has the Aberrant pinned to the ground, and it’s jaw is unhinged, ripping away the nape of the other Titan’s neck. Again. Again, it’s killed another of its kind. There’s no way in hell it’s a normal Titan, it’s got to be a Shifter. And if it is a Shifter, Jean’s dreading who it’s going to be, because subconsciously, he already knows. He already knows, and it hurts so much.

As he watches, the Gentle Titan stands up, steam rising from its jaw as the skin reforms, but its unaffected by that, and continues to run, keeping closer, this time. It doesn’t take long for Jean to realise that it’s protecting them. It has every intention to keep them safe, and in a way, its heartwarming.

They don’t go to the rendezvous point. It’s not safe, some dumbass new recruits have managed to get a couple of Titans tailing them, so they have to go into formation of their own accord, which is much harder than it would seem.

Along the way, the Gentle Titan kills more Titans. It saves the new recruits, and it stops any bodies from having to be left behind, and Jean can’t help but be grateful to it, and he reminds himself to apologise for what they’re going to do, because they’re riding at such a swift pace, and he can already see the tall Wall. So can the Gentle Titan, as it slows down slightly, seeming unsure now as they go through the remains of a village.

As Jean heads through the gate that’s opened to the Karanese District, he briefly catches the Titan’s startled look as there are soldiers throwing a net over it. The betrayed look it shoots Jean, and guilt pangs in Jean’s heart for a second, before he reminds himself that it’s for the benefit of Humanity.   
He knows that Mikasa would have done the usual orders; take it to where it’ll be contained so that Jean can go over and see it.

It takes him two days. Two days to count the dead and missing, and send out letters to their families, because goddamn, there are too many dead and not enough soldiers to spare from their training to give personal visits. He feels bad about it, but eventually, he gets to see the Gentle Titan.

It’s been restrained, but it’s hands are at its neck. It’s been pinned to the ground, and as he approaches, it looks hurt. Jean keeps his composure, having had time to think over this carefully. Even as the Titan tugs at its restraints in an annoyed fashion, as it bares its teeth at him as he gets too close. Jean gets closer anyway, and swallows, crouching down. He knows there are soldiers watching, so he’s going to be quiet.

“I’m sorry,” he breathes, and the Titan’s look changes, “I need to know who you are. I need...” He pauses, searching for the right words, before he lowers his head, “I need to know if you’re alive. And I need to know why.”

There’s a sorrowful glint to its eyes. It knows what he’s talking about, he can tell already, he’s not stupid. He doesn’t even know if the human inside is in control, he highly doubts it, because there’s now way who he thinks it is would hide from him like that..would he? Jean doesn’t know, but before he knows it, he’s standing on the Titan’s back as it manages to move it’s hands out of the way of its neck. Jean knows what to do. He’s been taught, by Eren and by Mikasa, who’s duty it is to keep Eren from losing control, not that he does. As he plunges the blade into the Gentle Titan’s flesh, he gets a displeased hiss, but it doesn’t stop him. He takes his time, not wanting to cut off any limbs, and after a while, he’s pulling out a human. The Titan’s body refuses to let the human out, and there’s some struggle before Jean falls off the Titan with the guy in his lap. He waves his hand to keep soldiers back as he lays the guy down, and hovers over him.

_Marco._

He’s definitely Marco, though he’s changed a lot. He’s an adult now, but those freckles and that hair, his strong jawline and the long legs and well-built body. They’re all unmistakable, but Jean has one question in his mind; why?

Marco was dead. He saw it with his own eyes, his best friend had been killed in Trost. How’s he still alive? What’s going on? Jean wants answers, he wants to talk to Marco. Then he notices it.

Tears are rolling down Marco’s cheeks. The burn marks can’t hide it, he’s definitely crying, but he’s still not awake. Ever-so-carefully, Jean picks him up, and swallows thickly. He wants to know how Marco is still in such good condition, and where he’s been all this time....and how he survived, but most importantly, why he never came back.

“S-sir...”

He looks over at the soldier who’s approached, and shakes his head.

“I know. I’ll take him there myself, but he’s to be kept in custody for the Scouting Legion. If the Military Police want to have a court trial for him, so be it, but there is no way I’ll lose.” Jean says calmly, and begins to walk, carrying the freckled man in his arms.

He doesn’t have to walk that far, a few members of the Military Police are around, and naturally they get a horse-drawn carriage so they can escort Jean and the Titan Shifter.

Jean mutters a quiet sorry as he lays Marco down on the bed in the cold cell once they reach the place, and he mutters another sorry as he leaves. He doesn’t know why he’s apologising, he doesn’t know how to take it that the one who was his best friend is still alive. He doesn’t even know if he can work himself up about it to be angry, or maybe he’s just matured. Or maybe, even, he subconsciously knew that Marco wasn’t dead. Either way, he has to think over it.  
The next day, Jean is called to Stohess. Naturally, he takes Armin, Mikasa, Eren and a good amount of soldiers who saw that the Gentle Titan’s goal was to protect, not to harm. Maybe it’ll be easier than Eren’s trial had been all those years ago.

When they’re in the court-room, Jean stares calmly at the other Commander, rather than Marco, who’s chained to the same place Eren had been, and looking both scared and confused.

The other Commander’s name is Marlo Freudenberg. He may not be the nicest person, but since he took over, the Military Police has worked fairly hard, and there has been less crime. It’s a nice change, really.

After a brief glare-off between Commanders, the court trial begins. It’s far easier than Eren’s trial had been, because there’s so much evidence that Marco Bodt isn’t a threat to Humanity. It takes them a round ten minutes to win - record-time, honestly. They didn’t even need to use force, they talked it out calmly. Jean’s glad, because from how scared Marco looks, he doesn’t even know what’s going on.

Jean watches as Eren and Mikasa lead Marco to an empty room, probably to make sure he’s not injured in any ways. Jean can’t follow yet, he’s trying to gain his thoughts. He wants to question Marco now, but at the same time, he just wants to be sure that he’s alive. It breaks him, it truly does. He’s stuck between his duties as a Commander, and reverting to his fifteen year-old self, relieved and pissed off. Eventually, he does walk inside, to find Marco looking down at the ground, and Eren and Mikasa wearing small smiles, and he can’t help but wonder what’s happened.

“We’ll leave you two alone, you need to talk.” Mikasa states, and grabs Eren’s arm despite his protesting, and walks past Jean. He swears he hears the black-haired woman growl something like ‘be gentle’, and he sighs. Once the duo are out and the door is shut, Jean looks back to Marco, but for fuck’s sake, the freckled man refuses to look at him.

“Marco.” Jean starts, and he watches the other flinch, before that gentle gaze is flicked up to him. He’s obviously nervous, scared and worried, but he doesn’t seem so disorientated or confused anymore, which is good. “You need to speak to me. I want to know what happened and why.” He murmurs eventually, walking over to a wooden chair on the opposite site of the room and sitting on it, crossing one leg over the other and watching Marco absently chew his lip, running the pad of his thumb nervously over his index finger of the same hand.

“I don’t know.” Marco mumbles after a few minutes, and Jean raises an eyebrow. “I didn’t even know myself until the Titan got me good.” His hand moves to the back of his neck and he rubs it for a few moments, shifting his weight uncomfortably.

“Annie took your gear...you were dead. I saw you.” Jean says slowly. Marco glances up to him, then looks down.

“Annie has nothing to do with this. Bertholdt and Reiner saved my ass from being burnt on the pyre, though.”

“They knew, then. Why couldn’t I know?”

Gold meets brown and the room falls into a tense silence. Jean can see that Marco’s breathing has quickened, like he’s on the verge of panicking. It’s unlike the freckled man to do so; he has incredible mentality, he was great in stressful situations, but Jean knows that it’s his presence doing this to Marco. He knows that if it was anyone else, then Marco wouldn’t be panicking like this.

“Because you saw my body.” Marco whispers after a few moments. Jean’s heart sinks. He’s unsure of what to say, because he realises that what Marco says is true. He was being intelligent not showing himself, because Jean knows he would’ve thought he was crazy. Marco couldn’t come up with something like it was another soldier, because Jean wouldn’t misidentify his best friend.

“Marco, I...why not sooner?” Jean closes his eyes and tilts his head back. “It’s been..what, ten, eleven years? I’m surprised I’m still alive, honestly, but...” he slowly shakes his head and takes a deep breath, “why couldn’t you show yourself sooner?”

“Because it wasn’t intentional.”

Marco’s words cut like a knife through Jean. They’re staring at each-other again, and they know they’re wearing the same expression; pain and sorrow. Regret.

“Jean, I lost control of my Titan. I shifted to protect myself, and things went wrong. I didn’t expect anyone to find me, so this..this encounter. It wouldn’t be happening if I had used my head.” He speaks the truth, Jean can tell this already. It hurts. Marco doesn’t want to be here, it’s all over his face. “I’m sorry.”

The words come out as a mere whisper, his head lowering and his fists clenching as he fights back tears. Jean doesn’t know what to do. All of that is a valid excuse, if he hadn’t seen Marco’s body, maybe they’d be in the Military Police right now. If Marco hadn’t shifted when he did, they wouldn’t be here, having this conversation. And Marco’s sorry, but Jean doesn’t know whether to believe that he’s truly sorry or not. In the past, he would never have doubted his friend, but now he’s matured. Now he’s cautious around everyone, mainly on behalf of the woman who’s still crystallised underground, or the two men still loose, and god knows what’s happened to Ymir. Either way, it’s hard to trust someone.

Wetness on his cheeks alerts Jean to the fact that he’s crying. They’re both crying, he notices, but Marco tries to hide it instantly. It’s too late, though, Jean’s seen, and it makes the tears fall faster, and he just wants to be able to tell that his friend is definitely there. His body moves of his own accord, he walks towards Marco, and ends up wrapping his arms around the other. He ends up sitting in the other’s lap but he doesn’t care, he wants to be sure that he’s not going to lose Marco again. Jean wants reassurance, and he gets it when he feels the freckled man’s arms wrap around him, and soon, they’re embracing each-other as they cry. Maybe it’s his fifteen year-old self speaking, but he feels relieved. Marco’s alive. Marco’s here, and he’s breathing, and he’s whole. Jean even pulls back and cups his right cheek, running the pad of his thumb over the skin and the freckles, wiping away tears as he does so. Never has Jean felt so comforted by the presence of someone, and he’s glad, he really is.

They stay like this for a short while, both making sure that the other is real and there. The tears stop and they’re silent, but Jean knows he has to put on a brave face as the Commander of the Scouting Legion, so he wiggles from Marco’s lap and stands up, helping the other up once he’s standing himself. They both wipe their eyes and try to hide any hints that they’d been crying, and Jean finally looks over Marco’s body.

He’s been changed from whatever the fuck he was wearing before, and he wears the white pants and a white collared shirt from the uniform, which is good, Jean supposes. He’s still well-muscled and even he has to admit that his friend has grown into a handsome man. He’s not surprised, though, he heard the girls in Training talk about how Marco was handsome, not that he’d ever noticed himself.

Mikasa and Eren walk in soon, with Armin trailing behind. Armin and Marco exchange smiles and soft looks, and Jean can see there’s relief in the blond tactician’s eyes - he’d almost forgotten that most of the 104th had befriended Marco. He’s curious as to what Sasha and Connie’s reactions would be, but he doesn’t know if they’d want to see their old comrades. The two were injured and taken off the battlefield to live a live in early retirement, no-one’s seem them since. Jean realises that his heart aches when he thinks of all the comrades he’s gained and lost during the time he’s survived.

All the events that happen next fly past Jean; they return back to the Scouting Legion Headquarters, and Marco has to go with Eren to the basement, because, of course, that’s where he’s being kept until people aren’t scared of him, because, despite seeing that he’s harmless, a fair amount of soldiers are still scared of him, which Jean finds stupid, but he has to put the entire Scouting Legion before his friend, that’s what Commanders have to do.

His work hours keep him from seeing Marco properly for a week. They share quick glances when they pass and Jean swears Marco’s hand brushed against his once or twice, or maybe he was just craving the other’s touch. Either way, he ends up calling Marco to his office because he misses him, and despite that being unprofessional, he acts on it, since he knows when Marco’s training, doing chores and eating, and he knows when he’s free.

A knock at the door causes him to call a ‘come in’, though he’s just writing the last things for his work. The door opens and closes, and the second he’s signed the papers he was working on, Jean looks up and sighs in relief when it’s Marco and not some soldier giving him more documents.

“You...asked to see me?” Marco seems to be treading carefully. He forgets his formalities, Jean notices, and he’s tempted to tease him. Temptation proves to be strong, and he leans back, narrowing his eyes.

“Formalities, soldier.” Jean half-growls, and Marco looks like he’s seen a Titan.

“S-sorry, sir.” He mumbles, looking nervous until Jean breaks and chuckles softly - and god it feels good. He doesn’t know how long it’s been since he’s laughed genuinely, it’s been a while. The last time was probably when Armin cracked some lame joke when they were eighteen or something. That’s weird to think about, so he decides to ignore it.

“You fell for it.” He’s pleased with himself, but now Marco looks mildly irritated, and Jean wonders if he’s had a bad day. A mischievous thought crosses his mind, and he’s honestly surprised at it, since he hasn’t had time to mess around since becoming Commander, and he’d thought he’d matured completely - maybe not. Jean stands up and pulls his chair back, gesturing for Marco to sit there. Marco narrows his eyes slightly and tilts his head in confusion, but walks over and sits down as he was motioned to do, and instantly, Jean moves to kneel down in front of him.

“J-Jean..” Marco looks a little confused, and maybe somewhat uncomfortable, “what are you doing?” He breathes.

There are a few things that Jean realises in that moment. The first is that he’s lusting for his friend, and the second is that Marco isn’t just handsome, he’s hot. Jean stands up again and tilts the other’s head up slightly. Marco opens his mouth to speak again, but Jean shakes his head.

“Marco?” He asks. He gets a ‘hm?’ from the other, and continues, “I really want to kiss you right now. Can I?” He’s always been one to ask first, because consent is great. He notices that Marco is studying him, looking rather confused again. Obviously Marco expected for this to be some formal meeting, when in reality Jean just wanted to see his friend, and now it’s turned into something...a little less than innocent, because there are things that Jean would do to the other over and over - and jesus where did those thoughts come from?

“Sure.” Marco breathes after a few moments, and then their lips meet. Jean notices that Marco’s lips work against his own, like it’s a natural response or something. He doesn’t say anything about it, though, one hand going to hold the back of the other’s head as they kiss. It’s broken after they hear a click, and both look to the door, though there’s no-one there - strange. They stay in silence for a couple of moments, before Jean moves to pepper kisses over Marco’s face, soon moving down to trail along his jawline then down his neck, desperately wanting to kiss every inch of Marco, so he can be certain that he’s not hallucinating or dreaming. It’s only when the other gives a quiet sound, which sounds almost like a _mewl_ , that he pulls back to scan over his friend to see what’s wrong.

_Oh._

Apparently, Marco’s been having less-than-innocent thoughts because Jean can see the bulge of his pants, and he’s amused until he realises that, due to having to lay low, Marco’s probably never had any intimate relations of any kind.

“Marco?” Jean lifts his gaze to meet Marco’s, and there’s a deep blush spread upon the other’s freckled cheeks. “You ever been blown?” He asks. From the brief confusion and sudden dark colouration of Marco’s face, Jean’s taking that as a no. “Then your first is gonna be your best. You up for it?” He manages to give the most innocent smile he can muster, and Marco just blushes more and looks away.

“S-sure.” He says after a few moments, and Jean drops down to he’s kneeling in front of him again. He can feel Marco’s gaze on him as he takes off the other’s boots and loosens the leg-straps, but no, it’s frustrating. He stands up again and sighs.

“Can you stand up and take the harnesses off?” Jean questions. Obedient as ever, Marco nods and stands up, easily loosening and taking off the straps. Jean picks them up and lays them over the desk before gesturing for Marco to sit again, which, of course, he does. Once he’s sat down again, Jean settles on his knees and moves his arms around Marco, lowering his hands until they’re at the back of the other’s pants, and as he pulls them down, the over automatically lifts his hips, which is very helpful. He does the same when Jean pulls down his underwear as well, before Jean positions his friend’s legs so they’re over his shoulders, moving one hand to gently hold the base of Marco’s cock.

“Damn, you’re packing.” Jean mutters under his breath, and glances up to see that the other is blushing even more. Wonderful. Deciding to tease him a little, Jean leans forward and slowly drags his tongue along Marco’s length, eliciting a soft moan from him. He then swirls his tongue around the tip, ignoring the slight saltiness of the precome that’s practically dripping from the tip of the other's dick by now, listening to the beautiful whimpers that he makes. Jean doesn’t mind when Marco leans forward slightly and moves his hands to his hair, because that’s perfect, and Jean is now glad that he rid of his gag reflex a while ago.

Deciding that teasing is getting boring, Jean slowly takes Marco’s cock into his mouth, drinking in the soft moans that Marco gives him. He feels the other’s hands tighten in his hair but ignores it, because Marco is a complete virgin from the looks of it, so he can forgive things like this, and if the fact that Jean hasn’t even started and is already getting sounds out of Marco, then he has a good feeling that the freckled man won’t be able to hold back from face-fucking him, not that Jean particularly cares.

“J-Jean..” Marco practically whimpers his name, and god, he wants to hear more. He takes Marco’s dick as far as he can, feeling it hit the back of his throat, and that’s when he gives a soft hum, and he gets a very loud moan due to that, and Marco does thrust his hips slightly, as he expected.

Jean uses his tongue to draw out reactions from Marco, and he’s pleased with the results. He discovers that he’s incredibly sensitive even for a virgin, and he’s tugging slightly on Jean’s hair and still thrusting his hips, the Commander doesn’t feel like he needs to do much.

“Jean,” he moans, “I-I’m gonna..”

Jean knows exactly what’s up, and gives another hum, seeing if he can take Marco deeper, because the other really does have a large cock, and he’s barely got half of him in his mouth.

Marco’s thrusting becomes a little quicker, and his moans are becoming more frequent, soon shifting into soft cries of Jean’s name as he comes. Jean swallows it, before he pulls back and looks up to Marco, who’s eyes are closed as he regains himself, his hands having loosened in Jean’s hair.

“You okay there?” Jean manages a quiet laugh and his friend half-opens his eyes, and much to Jean’s surprise, they share a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss before Marco leans back, taking a deep breath. It takes him a few moments to process what’s just happened, but Jean eventually leans back and pulls up Marco’s underwear for him, because he’s nice like that, before he stands up and settles himself in the other’s lap, resting his chin on Marco’s shoulder. He’s rather glad that Marco’s reactions didn’t go to his dick, because as this point, he’d rather cuddle than do anything else, and the freckled man, who’s body temperature is higher than normal, is the perfect person for that.

“Marco?” Jean murmurs, “I’m really glad you’re alive.”

Marco doesn’t respond, but he wraps his arm around Jean, and there’s a smile on his face as he pulls Jean closer.

How that escalated from Jean wanting to give his friend attention to giving his friend a blowjob will never cease to impress him, but for now he takes into account that he needs to hold onto what he has before he loses it again. Jean can’t find it in himself to care about the world around them for tonight, and falls asleep in Marco’s arms, feeling warm and safe.


End file.
